Various golf practicing and teeing devices have been designed in the past, some of which were actuated by human-power alone. However, these devices were generally complex, cumbersome designs, which employed a multitude of moving parts to perform the function of teeing a golf ball. These past designs were typically plagued by wear caused from friction among the multitude of moving parts and springs, which resulted in frequent breakdowns and an increased necessity for maintenance. Many of these machines load the golf balls by gravity. The machinery stops the fall of the balls into the golf machine. Therefore, these machines are hindered by jamming during use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,194 issued to on Jul. 19, 1994, discloses a golf ball delivery device having a housing, a ball feeder, a ball channel, a tee, a piston, a delivery device, and a pivot handle to actuate the delivery device. The pivot handle is connected to levers under spring tension. Activation of the pivot handle lowers the piston and upon release of the pivot handle, the piston returns to an elevated position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,291 issued to on Jun. 21, 1994, discloses a golf practice apparatus having a foot pedal coupled to a main shaft which upon depression of the foot pedal actuates a reciprocating ball dispenser. The ball dispenser dispenses a ball to be teed on a support. Releasing the foot pedal causes an air cylinder to raise the ball support and teed golf ball into a driving position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,797 issued to on Mar. 29, 1994, discloses a golf ball step-feeding, self-teeing device having a base frame, a push-pull, remote, reciprocal, mechanical coupling with transmitter and receiver ends, drive powered transmitter end, a control to impart vertical, reciprocating movement to receiver end, a ball conveyor for transporting balls to receiver end, ball step feeder, and dampener to protect tee member of receiver end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,628 issued to on Feb. 1, 1994, discloses an automatic golf ball dispenser and teeing apparatus having a breakaway captive setting arm, and a series of baffles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,557 issued to Jul. 28, 1992, discloses a golf practicing apparatus having a vertical slider unit, means for driving the slider unit up and down, and an automatic control unit that performs sequence control on the vertical movement of the slider unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,661 Jul. 21, 1992, discloses a golf swing practice apparatus with automatic teeing device having a platform, a frame for supporting the platform, a tee supporting arm, a golf ball feed chute, drive means for pivoting the arm and the chute, and a tee mounted on the arm.
While all of the above listed inventions have worked for their intended purpose, there are several limitations which have not been solved by the prior art designs. One limitation is the inability of the platform to rotate thereby accommodating right and left handed golfers.
Another limitation is the absence of a positive ball loading device which prevents jamming of golf balls on delivery. Gravity feed type loading invites jamming when the actuator is depressed more than once.
Another limitation is the use of multiple moving parts which invites increased maintenance. Multiple arms or levers which must remain movably connected by springs or other means are subject to physical damage and operational jamming. Also, the use of air pistons to regulate the upward movement of a golf ball after delivery invites increased maintenance.
Another limitation is the use of complicated devices to accomplish adjustment of tee height.
Another limitation is the lack of a ball magazine which can be provided to a golfer for easy mounting and dismounting during use.
Another limitation is the inability of prior designs to be adapted for use on a golf course as the tee box on the individual golf holes or for home use. The prior designs do not possess portable characteristics.